fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Suki's troep: Hoofdstuk 1
Suki, haar laffe zusje Kara en haar zelfingenomen neefje Vlek zijn drie leeuwenwelpen die op de Afrikaanse savanne leven. Ze maken zich geen zorgen zolang ze jong zijn, maar eens ze ouder worden, krijgen ze te maken met de problemen van het volwassen zijn. De Zwervers De sterren bedekten de hele hemel en verlichtten de top van de heuvelrots met hun zilveren gloed. Suki lag behaaglijk tussen haar moeder en zusje opgerold, maar ze kon de slaap niet vatten. Zachtjes sloop ze naar haar moeder toe en gaf haar een paar tikken op diens oor. 'Misava', piepte ze. 'Ik kan niet slapen!' Daarop tilde Misava slaperig haar kop op om haar dochter tussen de oren te likken. 'Ik snap niet hoe Kara zo diep en vast kan slapen', ging Suki geïrriteerd verder. Haar moeder lachte. 'Waarom leven wij eigenlijk in een troep?' vroeg Suki, kijkend naar haar slapende troepgenoten op de rotsen. 'Ach, Suki', zuchtte Misava. 'Moet je het eens voorstellen hoe het is om een luipaard of een cheetah te zijn. Altijd maar alleen zijn, voor je eigen voedsel moeten zorgen, geen gezelschap. Wij leeuwen beschermen elkaar. Wij steunen elkaar in moeilijke tijden. Dat is wat ons sterkt maakt.' Gaandeweg begon Suki zich almaar slaperiger te voelen. Uiteindelijk gaapte ze, met haar witte tandjes ontbloot. Misava grinnikte van plezier en likte haar nogmaals. 'Slaap maar, kleintje. Morgen is er weer een nieuwe dag.' thumb|290px Enthousiast rolde Suki met haar zusje over de grote granieten rots. Speels beten en hapten ze naar elkaar, tot Kara haar zusje van zich afwierp. Vervolgens door ze ineen, klaar om te springen. 'Pas op, een arend!' riep Suki. Schreeuwend van angst rende Kara meteen naar een uitholling in de rots en verstopte zich, om even later met haar staart zwiepend tevoorschijn te komen toen Suki bijna niet meer kon stoppen met lachen. Maar het lachen verging haar al snel. Vanop de rots kon ze een groot deel van de savanne overzien. Ze zag gnoes en zebra's grazen, grote acacia's en in het zuiden kronkelde zich een rivier door het landschap. Van hieruit kon ze zelfs beweging zien op de oever. Twee grote, gedrongen mannetjesleeuwen bewogen zich over de oever heen en weer. Even vroeg Suki zich af of het haar vader was die daar patrouilleerde, maar die heerste alleen over de rots en lag op dit moment aan de voet daarvan. 'Kara', siste ze dringend. 'Ik zie daar twee leeuwen. Jij ook?' Haar zusje kneep haar ogen tot spleetjes, of al snel rond te worden van angst. 'Vreemde leeuwen! Laten we maar gauw naar moeder gaan!' Ze liep in een drafje op Misava af, die net op het punt stond van de rots af te dalen. 'Moeder!' riep Suki. 'Er zijn daar twee vreemde leeuwen bij de rivier, en ze komen hierheen!' Tot haar ontsteltenis trok Misava alleen maar even met haar staart. 'Geen grapjes uithalen', berispte ze haar dochter. 'Ik moet met je tantes gaan jagen.' Soepel sprong ze van de rots af om zich bij de andere leeuwinnen te voegen. De enige die zich nu nog op de rots bevond was Vlek. Hij was een paar maanden ouder dan Suki en Kara en trok spottend met zijn snorharen toen hij het nieuws over de vreemde leeuwen hoorde. Van hem zouden ze dus ook geen hulp hoeven verwachten. Dan was er nog maar één iemand die ze konden waarschuwen. De leeuwinnen schieten te hulp 'Vader! Vader!' De grote mannetjesleeuw met de donkere manen, genaamd Mapogo, keek slaperig op bij het horen van zijn dochters. Zodra ze in de buurt kwamen, strekte hij speels zijn poot uit om hen een tik te geven. Maar Suki was niet in de stemming voor spelletjes. 'Vader!' piepte ze. 'Er komen een stel vreemde leeuwen deze kant op!' Meteen was Mapogo alert. 'Hoeveel leeuwen?' vroeg hij op zijn hoede. 'Twee', antwoordde Kara. Hun vader dacht even na en knikte toen. 'Uitdagers, veronderstel ik. Goed dat jullie ze gezien hebben. Ik roep de leeuwinnen en loop dan op hen af. Verstoppen jullie je ondertussen bij de rotsen.' Kara nam het bevel maar al te graag aan, Suki volgde schoorvoetend. Halverwege de rotshelling keken de twee zusjes over het landschap uit, te opgewonden om zich te bewegen. Het landschap voor de troeprots bleef onaangeroerd; waren de vreemde leeuwen soms van koers veranderd, En waar bleven de leeuwinnen? Ze hadden allang op Mapogo's gebrul moeten reageren. De schrik sloeg Suki om de keel toen twee grote leeuwen met verweerde gezichten uit het hoge gras tevoorschijn kwamen. De een had grote gaten in zijn mannen, de ander likte zijn lippen. Mapogo gromde uitdagend en trad zelfverzekerd naar voren. 'Donker en Bot', begon hij minachtend. 'Wat doen jullie op mijn territorium?' De leeuw met gaten in zijn manen, genaamd Bot, krulde zijn lippen. 'Kijk eens wat jij hebt. Een savanne vol prooi, water, een hoge uitkijkpost... Wat ontzettend moeilijk om dat allemaal in je eentje te bewaken. Als je wilt, nemen wij het wel even van je over.' 'Ik hou alles liever zoals het is', gromde Mapogo, en hij spande zijn spieren. Het volgende momenten vielen de Zwervers aan. Donker richtte zich op het achterlijf van de troepleider terwijl Bot naar zijn snuit klauwde. Mapogo verweerde zich goed en weerde slagen af, wist Bot zelfs over zijn neus te krabben. Maar de Zwervers waren vastbesloten en in de meerderheid. Zonder hulp, wist Suki, zou haar vader verliezen. Maar toen klonken er opeens nieuwe stemmen en gebrul. Snel en lenig als bliksemschichten sprintte een hele horde leeuwinnen uit het gras. De Zwervers gromden en mepten om zich heen toen die enorme golf van razernij hen overspoelde. Een van de leeuwinnen deed een uitval, maar de Zwerver die ze aanviel gaf haar zo'n harde klap dat het bloed door de licht sproeide. 'Nee!' Die schreeuw kwam van Vlek, waarvan Suki niet had gemerkt dat hij bij hen was komen staan. Nu de Zwervers zich omringd zagen door Mapogo en een hele troep woedende leeuwinnen, begonnen ze zich grauwen en grommend terug te trekken. 'Hier krijgen jullie spijt van!' spuugde Donker hen nog na. Nauwelijks waren de indringers uit het zucht verdwenen, of Vlek haastte zich van de rots af en sprintte naar het slagveld toe. Verbouwereerd krabbelden Suki en Kara achter haar aan. De oudere welp was veel groter en sneller, en algauw konden de twee zusjes hem niet meer bijbenen. 'We moeten naar de troep!' hijgde Suki. Een nieuwe familie Tegen de tijd dat Suki en Kara hijgend de rest van de troep bereikten, voelden ze de droefheid al als een donderwolk in de lucht hangen. De leeuwinnen zaten op een kluitje bij elkaar, terwijl Mapogo hun oren likte. Temidden van de leeuwinnen lag een van de dappere strijders, dood. Vlek zat bewegingloos tegen haar flank en kreunde zo nu en dan. Kara slaakte een kreetje van ontzetting. Suki voelde zich al net zo geschokt. Vleks moeder was gedood! Misava trippelde naar voren en likte Vlek tussen zijn oren. 'Het spijt me, Vlek. De Zwervers hebben haar gedood. Wij zullen je nieuwe familie zijn. Je kunt een broer zijn voor Suki en Kara. Als om dat te bevestigen, krabbelden de twee zusjes naar hun neefje toe en krabbelden over hem heen. De andere leeuwinnen knikten en betuigden hun medeleven. 'Kom mee', zei Misava toen ze Vlek zachtjes van zijn dode moeder wegleidde. 'We moeten verder.' Gevaar 'Ik vind dit echt geen goed idee, zusje!' Het gejammer van haar zusje negerend, huppelde Suki door het savannegras. Krekels vlogen op, en ze haalde er enthousiast naar uit. 'Waarom moeten we zo ver weg van de rots?' probeerde Kara opnieuw. 'Omdat', morde Suki, 'we moeten weten hoe de Zwervers ons gebied zijn binnengekomen.' Ze rechtte haar schouders en ging weer verder. 'Ik zag ze op de oever van de rivier. Ze moeten hem overgestoken hebben, en volgens moeder zit de rivier vol krokodillen.' De welpen liepen langs geulen en kleine rotsformaties, waarbij ze gnoes en zebra's passeerden. Suki had met haar eigen ogen gezien hoe haar moeder een volwassen gnoe had weten neer te halen, maar voor haar leken de graseters enorm. Sterker nog, ze leken zelfs helemaal niet bang toen zij en Kara hen voorbijliepen. Maar ooit, hield Suki zichzelf voor, zou ze net zo'n goede jager worden als haar moeder. De zon was haar hoogste pint allang en breed voorbij toen de twee zusjes, hijgend van de inspanning, bij de rivier aankwamen. Vanop een helling keken ze neer over het water. Kara' ogen begonnen te schitteren bij het zien van al dat water. 'De rivier! Hij is zo breed!' ademde ze. Ook Suki stond er versteld van. Hun moeder had hen nadrukkelijk verboden naar de rivier te gaan zolang ze daar nog te klein voor waren, maar ze had absoluut geen spijt dat ze het toch gedaan hadden. Toen zag ze echter nog iets anders. Het land achter de rivier... Het zag er heel anders uit dan wat Suki gewend was. Een dorre vlakte met kronkelige, stekelige bomen die als skeletten uit het landschap oprezen. Ze kreeg er de griezels van. Het domein van de Zwervers leek in niets op haar thuis rond de rots. 'Kijk, kijk, kijk, wat hebben we hier?' Met een ruk draaiden Suki en Kara zich om. Vanuit het grad kwam Vlek op hen afstappen. Hij leek in niets meer op de verslagen, angstige welp die hij was geweest vlak nadat de Zwervers zijn moeder hadden gedood. Hij leek weer net zo zelfingenomen als eerder. 'Weet jij wat daar aan de overkant van de rivier is?' vroeg Kara met grote ogen. 'O, zeker', antwoordde Vlek, 'ik ben hem zelf al heel vaak overgestoken.' Suki vernauwde haar ogen tot spleetjes. 'Ja, dat zal wel, jij liegbeest.' Vlek ging daar verder niet op in en gaapte zijn tanden bloot en strekte zich. Zijn staart zwiepte nu vlakbij een holte in een boomstronk. En vanuit die boomstronk zag Suki iets bewegen. 'Vlek! Kijk uit!' Ze schoot naar voren en duwde haar neefje weg, net op het moment dat de cobra zijn kop naar buiten stak. De slang siste even verschrikt, glibberde de holte uit en verdween in het gras. Aan de grond genageld van schrik keek Kara hem na. 'Waar was dat nou voor nodig?' protesteerde Vlek luidkeels terwijl hij zijn vacht uitschudde. 'Die slang had je bijna gebeten!' protesteerde Suki. Waarop haar neefje alleen maar ongelovig snoof en weer wegliep. 'Arrogante, kleine haarbal', mompelde Suki binnensmonds. Kara duwde zich even tegen haar zusje aan. 'Laten we maar gauw naar huis gaan', mompelde die, en dit keer protesteerde Suki niet. Ze wilde nog altijd weten hoe de Zwervers de rivier over waren geraakt, maar als ze te lang wegbleven, zou Misava hen de wind van voren geven. Ze hadden de rivier echter nog maar een paar tientallen meter achter zich, toen ze opeens een laag, langgerekt geluid hoorden. Meteen verstijfde Kara. 'Wat was dat?' Suki wist er geen antwoord op te geven, maar de rillingen liepen haar over de rug toen ze het gejank herkende. 'Hyena's!' Meteen slaakte Kara een luide kreet van angst, en daarmee verraadde ze hun positie. Binnen de kortste keren hoorden de zusjes dravende poten, en weldra cirkelden er vier hyena's om hen heen. Kara dook weg onder een struik en probeerde zich zo goed mogelijk te verbergen. Sukidaarebtegrn ontblootte haar tandjes en probeerde naar de hyena's uit te halen, maar het was een verloren zaak. De gevlekte roofdieren lachten, cirkelden om de twee leeuwenwelpen heen, alsof ze wisten dat hun prooi niets kon terugdoen. Net op het moment dat de voorste hyena naar voren wilde duiken, klonk een wilde brul en voelde de hyena klauwen in zijn rug. Jankend draaide het beest om zijn as, hapte en beet tot de leeuwin hem losliet. De andere drie deden een uitval, maar de leeuwin sperde haar bek wagenwijd open en sloeg om zich heen. Geen van de hyena's had zin om een fikse wond op te lopen, en met tegenzin vluchtten ze weer weg. Zodra ze uit het zicht verdwenen waren, drukte Suki zich tegen de grond. Ze had haar moeders geur onmiddellijk herkend en bereidde zich voor op een stevige uitbrander. Maar Misava keek haar dochters alleen maar koud aan. 'Kom mee', beval ze. Terug thuis 'Hebben jullie wel enig idee hoe ongerust ik was?' voer Misava uit, haar stem schel van boosheid. Suki en Kara drukten zich nog wat meer tegen de rots, alsof ze erin wilden wegzinken. De hele weg terug naar his had Misava geen woord gezegd, en dat had de twee zussen enorm beangstigd. Nu ze weer alle drie veilig op de troeprots waren, was het echter niet veel beter. 'Naar de rivier gaan zonder toestemming! Weten jullie wel hoe gevaarlijk het daar is? Jullie hadden door een krokodil opgegeten kunnen worden, jullie zijn aangevallen door hyena's en tot overmaat van ramp hoor ik Vlek vertellen dat jullie bijna zijn gebeten door een cobra!' Bij die woorden voelde Suki zich opeens kwaad worden. 'Dat is noet waar!' gilde ze. 'Ik duwde Vlek uit de weg zodat die cobra hem niet zou bijten; ik heb juist zijn leven gered!' Maar Misava negeerde haar totaal en zwiepte boos met haar staart. 'Jullie twee blijven vanaf nu op de rots en jullie gaan niet meer alleen op pad tot jullie ouder zijn. Begrepen?' Meteen sloeg Kara haar ogen neer. 'Ja, moeder.' 'Suki?' Misava wendde zich tot haar andere dochter. Ook die sloeg haar ogen neer. 'Ja, moeder.' Zachtjes voegde ze eraan toe: 'We wilden alleen maar uitzoeken hoe de Zwervers ons territorium zijn binnengeraakt.' Waarop haar moeder zachtjes hun oren likte. 'Dat zit wel goed, hoor', mompelde ze. 'De Zwervers zijn binnengeraakt omdat een dode boom tussen de oevers vast was komen te zitten en een brug vormde. Maar maak je geen zorgen, Agila heeft gemeld dat olifanten de brug verwoest hebben.' Dat leek Kara niet helemaal te overtuigen. 'Zullen ze terugkomen?' vroeg ze aarzelend. Tot Suki's verbazing leek Misava even te aarzelen. 'Nee', mompelde ze na een tijdje. 'Ik denk het niet.' thumb|290px Categorie:Suki's troep Categorie:Suki's troep: hoofdstukken Categorie:Vederklauw Categorie:Vederklauw: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken: per verhaal